<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choni's A+ Parenting by cherry_topaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181229">Choni's A+ Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz'>cherry_topaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choni are the best parents, Choni's A+ Parenting, F/F, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, choni, choni has kids, idk what else lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, i'm obsessed with the idea of choni being parents so here we are. welcome. stay for a while or don't haha</p><p>these are a bunch of one shots of cheryl and toni's journey through motherhood. the core four will be included in some of these yes. i don't know what else to say but yea lmao</p><p>i don't have any title ideas for the chapters soo.. each chapter will be lyrics from different songs</p><p>the song might have something to do with the oneshot hmm..it might not i don't really know yet. promise to tell you when i do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choni's A+ Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lyrics - pray sam smith. </p><p>chose this song cause sam smith doesn't receive enough love and appreciation.</p><p>lyrics has no correlation to this chapter. hope you enjoy though. </p><p>leave comments, give feedback, do whatever your heart desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in this oneshot jason is sick, there's somewhat fluff i guess?</p><p>cheryl is being a softie which i think is the cutest thing ever, toni however is annoyed by her crazy antics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thick droplets of sweat beamed from her forehead onto the pillow beneath her. a yawn ripped through toni's throat, she rubbed her hazy brown eyes as they begin to flutter open. she glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the end table beside the bed. <em>1:35 am</em> "ugh <em>fuck," </em>she groaned, her head flopped down on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>she stretched her arms and legs, attempting to wake her body from the slumber she just arose from. "cher," her voice raspy and thick with sleep. she lifts her head slighty and swallows thickly before extending her arm to the left side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>expecting to be showered with warmth from her wife's body laying next to her, the brunette's hand's only discovers the cold sheets of an empty bed. toni eyes glance up, her vision somewhat blurry but still able to detect no loving wife is present. "what the hell," she mutters to herself.</p><p> </p><p>her caramel brown legs swing across the comforter, planting her feet onto the floor before raising herself from the bed. she walks over to the bathroom, hoping to find a redhead inside but there was no luck. cheryl isn't here, well at least not in this room they share.</p><p> </p><p>the shorter girl walks across the room to the door. breathing heavily as she places her hand on the doorknob. she wraps her fingers around, gently pulling the door open before exiting the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>she creeps down the hallways of thistlehouse in her pink fuzzy socks, being mindful of the many creaks hidden beneath the squeaky floorboards. yes thistlehouse is enormous with many spacious rooms but thistlehouse is also prehistoric.</p><p> </p><p>the pinkhaired girl has found herself getting into numerous arguments with her wife. toni begged for cheryl to let them to say goodbye to thistlehouse and find somewhere <em>safer </em>and more up to date to live.</p><p> </p><p>but of course in the middle of their heated discussions, cheryl would bring up the many memories she has hidden behind these worn-out walls, memories of her childhood, memories of her brother <em>jason</em>.</p><p> </p><p>of course, anytime toni hears jason's name brought up, it means the argument is finished and that she has been defeated. she checked a few empty rooms in search of her beloved. by the 2nd empty room see walked through, a light bulb went off in her head, exposing cheryl's whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>toni notices the light glaring beneath the slightly cracked open door. she crept slowly towards the door, lightly pushing it open. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>of course. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>there she was, her slender legs hanging from the bed while she laid on her right side upon the paw patrol comforter. her head lays on top of jason's body which curls into a little ball in the middle of the bed. his chest heaves up and down while cheryl runs her red manicured nails through his fiery red hair.</p><p> </p><p>the hair which he inherited from his mother's side of the family. the only <em>good </em>thing jason carried on from the <em>blossom </em>heritage. the redhead's attention and eyes are so fixated on the boy sleeping before her, she's completely obvlious to the door creeping open in front of her. </p><p> </p><p><em>"cher,"</em> toni whispers as her eyes narrowed to the redhead, she is careful not to wake jason from his slumber. cheryl startles, her body jumps up. her head raises and her eyes wander over to her wife standing angrily at the door. "what the hell," toni's bottom lip pokes out into a pout almost childlike. she places her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>cheryl can spot the disappointment in her eyes as they stare deeply at one another. "this is the third time," "you told me you would come back to bed," a sigh escapes from her parted lips. "t.t i did," her voice fragile and soft. her words are laced with fear and sadness, the pinkhaired girl takes note of this. </p><p> </p><p>"i did go back to bed," a smile dances upon her red stained lips. "but then..jj needed me," "see," she rests her hand on the little boy's back rubbing circles around. "cher," toni says patiently trying not to upset her worried wife. she knows that  when cheryl is like this, she has to be very understanding and patient with her. </p><p> </p><p>it's almost like she's walking on egg shells making sure she doesn't say the wrong thing and wind up enhancing her heightened emotions. toni's runs her tongue over her bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say before she responds to her. </p><p> </p><p>"jason is fine babe. he's asleep," the redhead leans over. strands of her hair gently brush the little boy's face, she pulls the strands back behind her ears. cheryl's eyes gaze down, her heart flutters at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>his eyes are closed shut his lips parted, chest rising and falling rapidly due to him not being able to breathe through his stuffy nose. giving birth to jason really is cheryl's greatest accomplishment. she never knew she could love someone so much. well aside from her beautiful wife of course. </p><p> </p><p>j.j is the greatest thing to ever happen to them. anytime cheryl sees him, butterflies instantly grow inside her stomach. whenever she sees him do anything, it could be something as simple as singing his ABC's, her heart thuds against her chest feeling as though it will explode into a million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>whenever she looks at son not only does she see the love of her life, she sees her brother in him also. cheryl really wishes they could've met, j.j would've loved little jason.</p><p> </p><p>a fragile smile plays upon the redhead's lips, she raises her head to look over at her wife standing in the doorway of the bedroom. toni, staring deeply into her teary filled eyes can't help but feel sad for her. she knows that parenting isn't easy, especially for cheryl it's not.</p><p> </p><p>she finds herself worrying about any and every little thing that pertains to jason, of course him being sick only triggers her anxiety, causing her to become a flustered mess. "cmon cher,"</p><p> </p><p>she walks over to the redhead and places the palm of her hand inside cheryl's. a tear falls onto her cheek while toni raises her from the bed, guiding her out of the bedroom. cheryl wipes her eyes and sniffles, glancing back at jason sadness brewing inside of her. "but t.t," she whines reaching her arm to the redheaded boy. "i know. i know," toni uses her hand to pull cheryl's arm down to her side.</p><p> </p><p>they walk back to their bedroom, toni's arm wrapped around cheryl's waist hoping she wont try to turn around for the 3rd time again. when they reach their room, the redhead walks in before her lover. toni pulls the door behind them, leaving it slightly cracked in case jason <em>does </em>wake up looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>it's unlikely because he took his medicine which causes him to become <em>extremely </em>drowsy. so far he has been sleeping throughout the night thankfully but, toni leaves their bedroom door cracked anyway, just to be on the safe side.  </p><p> </p><p>the redhead plops down on the bed with a huff while her wife sits down next to her. cheryl stares angrily into the closet while toni stares at her. "t.t i can't believe you," she crosses her arms together, bottom lip sticking out and eyes filled with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>the pinkhaired girl rolls her eyes before sighing heavily. "cher, i know you are worried about him bu-," "shouldn't you be worried! our baby is hurting," the redhead's bottom lip trembles and she fights back a tear that is just itching to fall. "do you not care about our son!" cheryl can't believe toni's attitude right now. is she the only one that cares about their child? because that's what it seems like to cheryl. </p><p> </p><p>"what. of course i do," toni laughs at how irrational her wife is being at this moment. "i care about j.j just as much as you," "but it's not okay to be <em>sneaking</em> into his room at 1 in the morning babe," "he needs his rest so he can feel better," the corners of her lips turn upwards into a grin. she hopes it will ease some of cheryl's nerves but her plan only backfires.</p><p> </p><p>"we took him to the doctor, gave him his medicine and now he is sleeping<em>. </em>there is nothing else for us to do but <em>wait </em>until he feels better," she places her hand on cheryl's shoulder and strokes her thumb gently against the pale white skin.</p><p> </p><p>this brings comfort to the girl sitting beside her. toni is right, cheryl's behavior may be a <em>little </em>irrational. okay, maybe <em>very </em>irrational. in the past <em>two </em>hours toni has found herself having to drag her from their son's bed and back into theirs on 3 different occasions. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl putting up a fight and not wanting to leave jason's side. she clings onto him while toni has to <em>literally </em>pry her from his body. eventually cheryl gives up knowing toni wont go back to bed unless she joins her. thankfully jason haven't woken up yet because of his mother's chaotic behavior.</p><p> </p><p>cheryl's tears finally break free and fall onto her cheeks, a whimper escapes from her lips. "awwn cher," toni runs her fingers through her wife's fiery red head. she pulls her into her embrace, cheryl body melts into her touch. toni rests her head against the head board, cheryl's head lay upon her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"shhh," she places a soft kiss onto cheryl's pale forehead. "he's going to be okay," she chuckles softly. she's not laughing at her wife, she just think it's beautiful that she worry so much about jason. he means everything to the both of them, he is everything to them.</p><p> </p><p>after about 20 minutes cheryl's cries turns into soft whines. her eyelids become heavier, her lips part as she breathes heavily. the brunette pulls her impossibly closer into the embrace, placing another kiss onto her forehead, cheryl's eyes flicker before closing softly.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>the aroma of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs fill the rooms of thistlehouse. cheryl has a spatula in her hand and apron around her neck. she's humming while "say you wont leave" by james arthur blares from her spotify app.</p><p> </p><p>"i know i needed youu," "but i never showed. but i wanna stayy with youuu until we're grey and olddd," despite her negative emotions yesterday, cheryl happens to be in a good mood this morning. she woke up early this morning, took a long hot shower feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. toni and jason however slept almost up until noon. she places a few pieces of bacon onto a plate. "goodmorning baby," toni walks into the kitchen holding jason in her arms. strands of his hair sticking in the air while he yawns. </p><p> </p><p>"goodmorning love," cheryl says turning around to face her wife. when cheryl catches a glimpse of her son she drops the plate on the counter and runs over to him. "and hi baby!" she tickles his stomach, her teeth glistens as a smile plasters across her face. a laugh escapes from the little boy. </p><p> </p><p>toni hands him off to his mother.  she presses a soft kiss onto cheryl's lips before walking over to the plates on the counter. cheryl bounces him in her arms. "mommy missed you!" "miss you," jason babbles. the pinkhaired girl laughs while carrying a plate and a sippy cup filled with milk over to jason's high chair. cheryl place him down inside the chair. "here's your food j.j. mommy cut it up for you," </p><p> </p><p>on jason's spongebob plate is blueberry pancakes cut up into dinosaurs and 2 pieces of bacon. the redhead keeps in mind that jason doesn't like eggs he will only pick at them. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl places a soft kiss onto the little boy's cheek. "eat up baby," "thank you mama," jason uses his kiddy fork to eat his food. cheryl walks over to toni who is standing by the counter chewing her pieces of bacon. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl picks up her fork, scoops up a small amount of eggs from her plate and places it into her mouth. she chew on her food while toni stares at her lovingly. "cheryl," "yes my love," her eyes raise to meet the shorter girl's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"jason needs some fresh air. we should probably take him on a wa-," "are you crazy?!" she hisses through her teeth. toni's eyes widen and her jaw drops open. "i..i-"</p><p> </p><p>"he's sick toni," "cher. it's a cold and it's only going to be us," toni laughs not being able to believe her wife right now. she thought that cheryl seeing jason and how well he is doing, would cause her anxiety to dissolve but it didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"he needs to stay inside. it's too cold to go out," she stammers staring back down at her food. "babe..it's 86 degrees outside," the redhead's eyes raise to meet her lover's. "soo what! he ca-," </p><p> </p><p>before cheryl can finish her side of the argument, the two of them hear a subtle cough then it sounds like something splatters onto the floor. they both turn around slowly, assuming j.j accidentally knocked over his sippy cup which he's actually been doing a lot recently but no. this time that wasn't the case. jason sits in his high chair that is dripping with throw up and tiny bits of pancakes. he has milk dripping from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>toni rushes over to jason's side. cheryl rips a papertowel from the roll. "aw fuck," toni mutters pulling jason from his seat. "toni!" she sits him on the edge of the couch. cheryl hands her the paper towel. "erm sorry. are you okay j.j?" she asks while wiping the reminder of vomit from the boy's lips. she hands the used paper towel back to cheryl before pulling the boy's soaked pajama shirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p>the little boy slightly nods his head in response. "okay," the shorter girl picks him up, holding him in her arms. "i'm going to go wash him up," she says staring her wife, she watches the tears well in her eyes. "aww cher," the redhead's chin trembles as tears fall from her big brown eyes. the little boy afraid from seeing his mother cry, so he starts crying too. "shhh," toni coos. she strokes her fingers through his hair. his crying only grows, at this point he's practically screaming. toni uses the palm of her hand to push jason's head onto her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"j.j..it's okay baby," toni bounces him gently in her arms. "he's going to be okay," she says to cheryl softly. she tries to assure her that he is fine but, her tears continue to fall regardless of toni's attempt to stop them. "please stop," toni pleads. she stares deeply into her wife's eyes seeing nothing but worry and sadness. cheryl's breath gets caught in her throat. toni's head is spinning, she tries to calm cheryl down while comforting jason at the same time, but toni fails miserably. she can't handle both of them at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"don't cry cher. please," she strokes her thumb against her wife's porcelain skin. "jason is afraid because he sees you crying," "you <em>have</em> to calm down babe. <em>please</em>," the redhead nods using the padding of her fingers to brush away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm going to go give him a bath okay? then i will come back to you," cheryl nods in response and removes her apron allowing it to fall onto the floor. toni disappears off into one of the rooms, carrying their son who is still sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl grabs lysol and other cleaning supplies from under the kitchen's sink. she wipes down jason's chair and the floor, scrubbing the puke away. after she disinfects the kitchen from top to bottom, she discards of her clothes and jason's shirt. she drops them off in the hamper then decides to takes a nice warm bath to ease some of her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>jason curls into the redhead's lap, his toes pressed up against his mother's arm. his head lay upon her chest and his lips part while he's deep in his sleep. he took a nice bubble bath, he's wearing fresh clean clothes. a white tank top and his spiderman shorts. it's warm in the house so cheryl doesn't wrap a blanket around him. she took his temperature before giving him his medicine which made him go out like a light. he doesn't have a fever anymore, thankfully, but cheryl is still concerned about his health.</p><p> </p><p>she sits in the middle of their bed criss cross apple sauce, jason snores softly in her lap while her macbook pro sits in front of her. her right hand rests upon j.j's back while her left types on her laptop, responding back to some work emails. </p><p> </p><p>her and toni both decided to work from home for a few days because jason is under the weather. cheryl being a private attorney had a few advantages working from home. toni however don't have advantages. she is a fashion photographer so it's harder for her to complete her work at home. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl is typing away when her wife walks into the bedroom. the redhead's eyes raise from the bright screen and glance over at the shorter girl. toni walks over to cheryl, leaning in she places a soft lingering kiss to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl's hand raises from the laptop and cups toni's jawline as their lips connect together. a few moments pass before toni pulls away, she nuzzles her nose against cheryl's. cheryl smiles and her cheeks turn bright red. it still amazes toni that after so many years of being together, her wife still blushes at her touch. the thought of cheryl being so in love with her causes toni's heart to do somersaults each time.</p><p> </p><p>she leans over to place her lips onto jason's cool forehead. "are you done yet?" toni plops down on the bed next to her. she wraps her arms around the redhead's waist, cheryl softens into her embrace. "almost," she replies still staring at the screen while typing. "how did it go?" "i finished my work," she breathes out. "how long has he been out?" "since his bath. i gave him a little medicine," she says softly. her eyes glance down at the little boy, a fragile smile forms against her lips before her gaze returns to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>"here. i'm going to go lay him down," toni lifts herself from the bed.  cheryl pushes the computer back so she can have more room. she lifts the boy from her lap and places him into his mother's arms. toni carries jason back to his room. she places him onto his bed, propping his head against the pillow. she walks over to his dresser. the shorter girl pulls a blanket from the drawers before closing them again. </p><p> </p><p>she drapes his spiderman blanket over his body because j.j's room tends to be the coolest in the house. she leans down to kiss his cheek softly. she smiles into the kiss before pulling away. she walks over to the door, gently closing it behind her. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p>toni's head lifts from the pillow. she uses the palm of her hand to wipe away the drool staining the pillow beneath her and her shirt. her eyes glance across the room at the alarm clock. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12:16 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the palm of her hand rubs against her nose, sniffling before she notices how empty the bed feels. "what the f-" she turns her head to look behind her. "<em>ohh god!" </em>she throws herself out of the bed and stomps (softly. careful not to wake jason) she stomps down the hallway, to his room. </p><p> </p><p>she pulls the door open to see her wife's body wrapped around the little boy's. jason is laying on his side in the middle of the bed while cheryl's lays in front of him, back turned towards the door. toni walks over to the bed to see cheryl's face. her eyes are falling softly before flickering back open. </p><p> </p><p>her vision is slightly blurred, sleep heavily washing over her. "t.t?" her voice is soft like a whisper. she bats her eyelids  and raises her head from the bed. "oh," her eyes glance down at jason before returning to toni's view. "i-i don't know how i go-," before she can finish toni leans over giving her a chaste kiss. the brunette lies down behind the boy. </p><p> </p><p>cheryl's jaw drops opens as toni scoots herself closer to jason's body. the redhead confused by her wife's actions, she just sits there watching her, lost for words. toni rests her head on top of her hands. she sighs heavily and the redhead's face softens. "i love you cher," a wide smile appears on her face, her heart flutters. "i love you too t.t," cheryl's head falls back down onto the bed. the two gaze deeply into each other's love filled eyes, as they both drift off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just realized i wrote this while listening to sam smith☠️swear it wasn't on purpose i'm just a dork also i didn't do spellcheck so sorry if it's bad</p><p>but honestly if choni did have kids, who do you think would be the softer parent?<br/>i see cheryl being the overprotective parent</p><p>the one that always worry while toni might be the more chill laid back parent so ig my money is on cheryl but toni might surprise me</p><p>you think we'll be lucky enough to see choni have kids in szn 5? ehh i doubt it </p><p>but anyway hope you enjoyed. thanks for making it this far, you are greatly appreciated. the next one will be a travel fic i have no idea where to yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>